


come hither, fool

by lumizoomi



Category: arthas - Fandom, jaina - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumizoomi/pseuds/lumizoomi
Summary: sometimes it takes a verian





	come hither, fool

varian was literally manspreading on his throne and jaina was there protesting his regime as always

"but your high ness,' she wheezed "if we dismantle the patriarchy--"

'shut up jane' he wheezed screame d as he heard the familiar jingle of his court jesters bells

jaina obliged in silent fury:/ because shes right and deserevs better

"come hither, Fool" varina said making a :) facee  
the Fool (wrathion) jingled miserably across the floor

"play electric feel by MGMT' varian wheezed and wrathion pulled out his lute to play electic eel by mgmt.

he

anduin was there, and he was like :oh father thsi is my favorite song. i t just fills my brain with serotonin ."

jaina was still pissed but wahtever wrathion was playing electric feel by mgmt

"hmm. i have an idea. fool." varian said as he took off his shoes

'i woud like to commission a portrait of myseklf for my office'

electric feel by mmgmt stopped and wrathon started wheezing> ? ??? ?? (this is an au where they all have asthma >:3) but as he was singply the kings fool he could not refuse . even once when varjan wanted his feet massaged. they dont talk about that anymore

"ok' and

________________________

one months later

wrathion the court jester walked into the stormiwnd keep throne room where varian was stll manspreading, holding the canvas as he wheezed becase it weighed 200 lbs

jainan was still there just kinda chilling on the floor because shes so fuckig tired. anduin was also there.

"your magaystey" wrath in wheezed as he SLAMMEd the canvas down on the floor befor e the highhigh kign.

"oh, my god., he said. " ih my fucking god;"

the painting captured his likeness perfectly. from his eyebrow to his frying pan chin. and it was beautiful. 

"wrahtuon , i release you from your services as my fool" varian said in amazement as he reache dout with his swetaty hand to caress his own portraits face

wrathion he

"jaina go put this in m3y office. right behind my chair." he handed the porrtrait to varian

ajaina said ok and just like fucking wallked away 

this is so fucking sad anduin said father youre out of control

but varian didnt listen. varian


End file.
